coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 139 (11th April 1962)
Plot Jack has no luck unblocking the Rovers' drainpipes but Annie refuses to ask Len because of what people are saying about him. Elsie calls Dennis in London and finds out he has a permanent job there. Harry doesn't see that Len has done anything wrong. Florrie asks Len to do her living room but he tells her he doesn't have time. Elsie picks up half a bottle of gin, six bottles of tonic and three pints of mild from the Rovers as she's entertaining. The residents speculate on what'll happen to Len's marriage as word spreads that Elsie has been keeping house for him. Ena disappoints Martha by knowing about it before she does. Florrie is alarmed by the gossip. Concepta meets a distressed Nellie in town and tells Harry to sort Len out. Len comes over while Harry is at the football and is taken to task by Concepta for treating Nellie like a drudge. Len defends himself by saying that men have the right to expect affection from their women, including her. Concepta mistakes his words for a come-on and breaks down. Florrie snubs Len and takes her business to his boss at Birtwistle's Construction. Concepta tells Harry what Len said to her. A raging Harry looks for Len at the Rovers and his house - finding Elsie there - before confronting him at work. Len insists that he didn't get fresh with Concepta and refuses to apologise to her. When he calls Harry Concepta's lapdog, Harry thumps him. The men fight and Harry leaves Len unconscious on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *7 Coronation Street - Yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room and hallway *Birtwistle's Construction - Exterior and yard Notes *This was the final episode for Derek Granger as the programme's producer, having taken up the role with Episode 61 on 12th July 1961. *Due to limited studio space, only a partial Rovers set was built for this episode consisting of the darts area, bar and toilet door. In an error, Jack and Annie Walker enter the public through this door despite having come from the back yard. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len's new domestic arrangements - and the goings-on at No. 11 - are now the main topics of conversation in Coronation Street. But gossip has a way of leading to personal insults and open threats. Soon two of the oldest friends in the Street find themselves past the point of self-control which ends in a violent clash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,053,000 homes (joint 2nd place with Episode 138). This was the only week in the first half of 1962 in which neither episode of Coronation Street made the number one spot in the charts and this was only due to the official ratings combining the viewing figures of a political broadcast on the government's budget on both BBC and ITV to attain a figure of 9,074,000 homes watching. As the Television Mail in its issue of 22nd June 1962 pointed out, 6,125,000 homes saw this programme on ITV and the remainder on the BBC, meaning that for a programme broadcast on a single channel, Coronation Street was still the most-watched. Category:1962 episodes